


Almeno tu nell'universo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Songfic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Flashfic sulla coppia Godel ispirate dalla canzone di Almeno tu nell'universo.Link della musica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbMvLVjudFk.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Odio et amo  
  


Sai, la gente è strana prima si odia e poi si ama. __  
  


  


Videl si sporse dalla finestra della KameHouse e appoggiò i gomiti sul davanzale, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le foglie delle piante, la luce del sole le illuminava facendo brillare la sabbia dorata della spiaggia e si rifletteva sulle onde del mare blu terso.

Osservò Bulma e Vegeta nel giardino, le loro figure erano coperte dall’ombra di una palma.

“Devi smetterla di ignorarmi così!” gridò Bulma, dimenando una mano.

Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, sciolse le braccia incrociate sul petto e si sporse. Tolse dalle mani della moglie il bicchiere di vino e rovesciò il contenuto per terra.

“Non sto ignorando te, semplicemente non voglio rimanere con quegli altri” ribatté.

Bulma gli tolse il bicchiere dalla mano e digrignò i denti.

“Mi pareva finalmente tu ci andassi d’accordo, scimmione” borbottò.

“Non mi piace la compagnia degli altri, donna” disse Vegeta, indurendo il tono.

Videl rabbrividì, allontanandosi dal davanzale.

< Non capisco perché stanno insieme, se si odiano > rifletté.

Vegeta afferrò la moglie per il braccio e la trasse a sé, passandole il braccio intorno alla vita.

“Solo la tua” disse con voce roca. Abbassò il capo, chiudendo gli occhi e la baciò. Bulma chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio, socchiudendo le labbra.

Videl scosse il capo e rientrò, chiudendo la finestra.

“Che facevi?” si sentì domandare. Si girò, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori e sorrise, vedendo Gohan entrare nella stanza.

“Riflettevo su quanto è strana la gente. Prima si odia e poi si ama” disse.

Gohan ridacchiò e allargò le braccia.

“Da quando sto con te, posso solo amarti ogni giorno” ammise.

Videl lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla.

“Dimmi la verità, sarò una moglie insopportabile?” chiese. Il fidanzato le accarezzò la testa.

“Sarai una moglie anche più comprensiva di quanto mi merito” disse gentilmente.

Videl gli sorrise.

 


	2. Cap.2 Litigate in casa Son

Cap.2 Litigate in casa Son  
  


_cambia idea improvvisamente, prima la verità poi mentirà lui._  
  
  


 

Videl sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi, sentiva delle urla provenire dal piano di sotto. Si voltò e sorrise, riconoscendo il viso di Gohan nell’ombra. Il fidanzato era steso al suo fianco e le teneva il braccio appoggiando sul fianco. Lo scostò pian piano, ascoltando il respiro regolare di lui, semi-coperto dalle urla sempre più alte. Accarezzò delicatamente il viso di Gohan e si allontanò da lui, sistemandosi seduta sul letto. Cercò a tentoni con i piedi le ciabatte e le infilò, alzandosi in piedi. La camicia da notte azzurrina le aderiva al corpo, lasciando intravedere le forme di lei attraverso la stoffa. Avanzò fino alla porta, si voltò a guardare il fidanzato addormentato e si girò nuovamente, socchiuse l’uscio pian piano e uscì dalla stanza. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si avviò alle scale, le scese lentamente, le urla si facevano sempre più forti.

Si fermò a metà scala, abbagliata dalla luce delle lampade e si sporse, osservando nel salotto.

Goku era accomodato sul divano e fissava lo schermo del cellulare.

“Ti ho visto ieri al mercato, ero andata a fare la spesa!” sbraitò Chichi. Camminava avanti e indietro, davanti al Son.

“ _Chichina_ , allora non capisco di cosa ti lamenti. Stavo lavorando, come vuoi tu” gemette Goku.

Chichi dimenò le braccia, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Stavi mercanteggiando sul prezzo! Questo vuol dire che lo conosci il valore del denaro” gridò al marito.

Goku abbassò il cellulare e guardò la moglie.

“Non capisco perché non sei contenta. Ho perso una giornata di allenamento perché…”. Iniziò a scusarsi.

Chichi si fermò, piegandosi in avanti, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

“Tu sai contare!” gli urlò in viso.

Goku la guardò in voltò.

“No, non lo so fare!” sbottò.

“E allora come facevi a sapere che era poco!” gridò Chichi.

Goku si sporse all’indietro e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano.

“Perché per te è sempre poco!” urlò a sua volta.

“Sei un bugiardo!” sbraitò Chichi.

Videl indietreggiò silenziosamente e si premette contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Fino a stamattina Chichi era gentile. Cambia idea continuamente, solo per nascondersi che questo matrimonio è fallito in partenza. E lui non fa altro che mentire… sì che Gohan soffriva così tanto a saperlo morto > pensò.

“Se non vuoi lavorare, allora perché lo fai?!” gridò Chichi.

Goku strisciò lateralmente sul divano, allontanandosi da lei.

“Perché minacci di lasciarmi a digiuno. Urca, io ho fame!” piagnucolò, incassando la testa tra le spalle.

“Tanto lo so che il cibo te lo passa di nascosto Re Kahio” ringhiò Chichi.

Videl risalì silenziosamente le scale, dirigendosi nuovamente verso la camera del fidanzato.

< Mi chiedo da chi abbia preso Gohan, non dai genitori. Povero amore mio… meno male che almeno Goten non sta dormendo qui a casa o queste urla lo avrebbero svegliato > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Quotidiana tristezza

Cap.3 Quotidiana tristezza

_ senza serietà, come fosse niente… _

Gohan mugolò, allungò una mano nel sonno e tastò le coperte, le afferrò e le tirò, coprendosi. 

Videl avvertì una sensazione di freddo e cercò la coperta con la mano, trovò il lenzuolo e vi si avvolse. Starnutì, il naso le prudeva e socchiuse gli occhi. Osservò l’oscurità intorno a lei e riconobbe l’ombra prodotta dal suo armadio. Si girò su un fianco e batté le palpebre, la sua vista si abituò al buio. Vide la figura di suo marito e lo abbracciò, aderendo con il corpo alla coperta che avvolgeva il saiyan. Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e si addormentò nuovamente.

Gohan avvertì il respiro della moglie solleticargli il collo e, senza svegliarsi, appoggiò la testa su quella di lei, sorridendo.

Le lancette dell’orologio appeso alla parete si muovevano mentre i ticchettii che producevano risuonavano nella stanza.

Una stella cadente, con una scia azzurra luminescente, percorse il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Man mano lo scenario blu-nero, divenne sempre più chiaro e le montagne si tinsero del rosa dell’alba.

Videl socchiuse un occhio e si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua. Si staccò dal marito e si sedette sul letto, sollevandosi i pantaloncini del pigiama. La pelle della sua pancia, sotto l’ombelico, riportava i segni rossi dell’elastico dell’indumento. Mise i piedi a terra e rabbrividì, sentendo il pavimento gelido sotto le piante. Si alzò in piedi e si passò entrambe le mani sulla parte superiore del pigiama, alcune ciocche dei suoi corti capelli neri le ricadevano scompigliate davanti al viso ovale.

Raggiunse il bagno ed entrò, chiudendoselo alle spalle.

Gohan, senza svegliarsi, tastò intorno a sé, sporse il labbro inferiore e rotolò fino al centro del letto.

Il rumore dei suoi mugolii e il ticchettio dell’orologio, insieme al rumore del vento che proveniva da fuori, vennero coperti dallo scrosciare dell’acqua.

Videl finì la doccia, richiudendo l’acqua, indossò il suo accappatoio rosa tenue e con un asciugamano candido si asciugò i capelli umidi.

Tornò nell’altra stanza e recuperò silenziosamente i propri indumenti puliti, si vestì e riportò in bagno accappatoio e asciugamano. Ascoltò Gohan sbadigliare, tornò in camera da letto e s’infilò delle ciabatte, osservò il marito assopito e sorrise.

Uscì dalla camera e scese le scale, da fuori dell’abitazione a cupola iniziavano a provenire i versi degli uccelli. Entrò in cucina, nel camino scoppiettava un fuocherello crepitante. 

Videl osservò le fiamme e socchiuse gli occhi.

__

_ “Bambina mia, ricordati di controllare tuo padre. Lo sai che si scotta sempre con la stufa” sussurrò la donna. Il suo viso pallido e tirato era segnato da rughe, le sue labbra erano bluastre. _

_ La piccola Videl annuì, sentiva il respiro della madre farsi sempre più rantolante, semi-coperto dai biiip delle macchine. _

Le iridi azzurre di Videl divennero liquide, brillando di riflessi blu scuro.

La giovane aprì il frigorifero e si abbassò, afferrando una bottiglia d’acqua.

“Tesorino, già in piedi?” domandò Chichi. 

Videl si raddrizzò e si voltò, sorridendole, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Volevo aiutarla a lavare i piatti” disse gentilmente.

Chichi raggiunse il lavabo, osservò la pila di piatti e sospirò.

“Penso di averne proprio bisogno. Sporcano davvero tanto gli uomini di casa” gemette.

Videl le si approssimò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non dovrebbe affaticarsi così tanto, finirà per ammalarsi” gemette.

Chichi abbassò lo sguardo e negò con il capo.

“Sono semplicemente preoccupata per mio marito. Aveva promesso che si sarebbe comportato bene e, invece, è di nuovo andato ad allenarsi. Per lui è tutto un gioco, mente senza serietà, come se non contasse niente” sussurrò.

Videl abbracciò la donna e sospirò.

“Dovrebbe fargli sapere che soffre” mormorò.

Chichi la scostò e scosse il capo, sorrise e le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.

“La verità è che lo amo troppo e accetterei qualsiasi cosa da lui. Faccio la voce grossa, ma non posso vivere pensando che un giorno non tornerà al mio fianco” ammise con voce rauca.


	4. Cap.4 Scambio di e-mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6hjA8bV9cY.

Cap.4 Scambio di e-mail  


_Sai, la gente è matta, forse troppo insoddisfatta_

  


La luce che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava la polvere che vagava nell’aula, il pulviscolo scivolava tra i banchi e si posava sul pavimento di plastica nera.

Gohan ticchettò con la scarpa per terra, lasciando le proprie impronte ai piedi della cattedra, lì dove la polvere che si era posata aveva reso più chiaro il pavimento.

La porta socchiusa alle sue spalle ondeggiava, cigolando.

Gohan si premette gli occhiali contro il naso, chiuse il libro che stava leggendo con un segnalibro e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, sopra un’altra pila. Vi adagiò accanto la propria penna insieme agli appunti e sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre, scuotendo il capo.

“Professore, le ricordo che tra dieci minuti le inizia la prossima conferenza” si sentì dire. Rialzò di scatto la testa e si voltò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre vedendo una segretaria alla porta. Annuì con il capo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e aveva delle profonde occhiaie scure.

“Adesso arrivo” promise. Si passò le mani sul gilet verde speranza che indossava, appianando le pieghe.

La donna davanti a lui schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Io non glielo ripeterò” disse acida e si allontanò. Il ticchettio delle sue scarpe si fece via via più lontano.

Gohan si piegò, prese il proprio portatile dalla borsa e lo aprì, lo accese e sbadigliò rumorosamente. Aprì le mail e sorrise vedendo il primo mittente.

‘Caro amore mio,

come sta andando questo ciclo di conferenze? Ti sei preparato tanto e spero che apprezzino la tua indiscutibile preparazione. Mi dispiace solo di non capirci quasi niente e di non poterti aiutare adeguatamente quando sei a casa’.

Gohan la lesse mentalmente, aprì una nuova mail ed iniziò a rispondere.

‘Cara Videl,

qui è un delirio. Nessuno mette in dubbio le mie competenze, ma non fanno altro che urlare e litigare tra loro. Due sono quasi arrivati alle mani perché volevano lo stesso parcheggio.

Hanno un po’ tutti il carattere di mia madre e, mentre mi relaziono con loro, mi vengono in mente le volte in cui cercavo di ripeterle le materie.

Sono stanco e mi manchi, non vedo l’ora di essere a casa.

Magari questo fine settimana, noi due e la bambina, possiamo andare a fare un bel pic-nic. Presto sarà il periodo dell’anno in cui si schiudono le uova dei draghetti e le piacerebbe sicuramente poter giocare con i cuccioli. A quell’età non sono per niente pericolosi’.

Inviò la mail e si massaggiò le mani tra loro, facendole scricchiolare.

Il computer trillò e Gohan aprì la nuova mail appena arrivata.

‘Caro Gohan,

sono lieta che tu sia riuscito a rispondermi così presto.

Sai che controllo sempre. 

Io sto preparando il pranzo e più tardi andrò a prendere Pan dall’asilo. Nostra figlia stamattina si è quasi alzata in piedi!

La gente sembra sempre un po’ matta, forse è solo insoddisfatta.

Resisti, tesoro.

Approvo l’idea del pic-nic. Nel pomeriggio vado a fare la spesa, così possiamo preparare tutto il necessario.

Non voglio che entrambi ci stressiamo così tanto da sembrare folli anche noi e la bambina si merita di scoprire le strane, dolci e particolari creature che vivono in questi boschi’.

Lesse a bassa voce, chiuse le email e aprì il progetto di PowerPoint.

“Andiamo a lavoro” si disse.


	5. Cap.5 Un timido regalo

Cap.5 Un timido regalo  
  


_ Segue il mondo ciecamente _

  
  
  
“Amore, ogni tanto dovresti prenderti una pausa dallo studio” disse gentilmente Videl, si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e sorrise. L’odore di erba umida le pungeva le narici, arrosandogliele.

Gohan avvampò e nascose il viso dietro il libro.

“Volevo finire di lavorare” disse.

Le iridi azzurre di Videl brillarono di riflessi blu.

La giovane si sedette accanto al marito, sentendo il terreno umido sotto le dita.

“Oggi ho sentito dire che sei uscito con Crilin. Posso sapere come mai?” domandò con tono gentile.

Gohan si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì sulla camicia candida che indossava, appoggiandosi con la schiena al tronco dell’albero alle sue spalle. Si rimise gli occhiali e chiuse gli occhi.

__

_ Gohan camminò di fianco agli abiti appesi e si morse l’interno della guancia. Ne scostò uno, osservandone la stoffa di un rosa chiaro, aveva l’aspetto di un pareo. Ne spostò un altro, era identico al precedente, ma era di un rosa più scuro. Il saiyan guardò gli altri abiti, avevano tutti tonalità di rosa diversi, ma la medesima foggia. _

_ “Questi vestiti sono tutti uguali. Non trovi?” domandò. _

_ “Mmh” rispose Crilin. _

_ Gohan si voltò verso di lui e seguì il suo sguardo, C18 aveva appoggiato un paio di bikini sopra una serie di pacchi che aveva appoggiato su una sedia. La cyborg afferrò un paio di scarpe nere con decorazioni dorate, si mise un kimono a fiori sulla spalla ed entrò nel camerino. _

_ “Non so se a Videl piaceranno”. Proseguì Gohan. _

_ “Mh mh” rispose Crilin. _

_ Gohan si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori. _

_ “Mi stai ascoltando?” domandò. _

_ “Mnh” borbottò Crilin. _

_ Gohan incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, il suo respiro era leggermente irregolare. _

_ “Crilin!” chiamò, alzando la voce. _

_ Crilin rabbrividì e deglutì a vuoto, voltandosi lentamente verso di lui. _

_ “S-scusa Gohan… pensavo al fatto che forse è meglio che vada a controllare se la mia carta di credito è valida, i contanti non mi basteranno” biascicò. _

_ < 18 segue tutte le mode, senza pensare ai soldi che fa spendere a suo marito > rifletté Gohan. _

__

Gohan infilò la mano nella tasca e ne estrasse dei calzini candidi avvolti su se stessi, legati con dei lacci dorati.

“Queste sono ergonomiche. Mi hanno assicurato che ti aiuteranno a non avere piccoli calli ai piedi” spiegò.

Videl sgranò gli occhi, li afferrò e se li strinse al petto, cullandoli.

“Sono bellissimi!” trillò.

Gohan le sorrise.

“Speravo ti piacessero” disse gentilmente.

Videl si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Riesci sempre a farmi dei regali particolari e unici” disse gentilmente.

< Sei tu che hai dei gusti semplici e speciali > pensò Son. Le avvolse le spalle con il braccio e le diede un bacio sulla testa, scompigliandole un paio di ciocche more.

Videl ridacchiò e Gohan arcuò la schiena, adagiò il libro sulle proprie gambe e la baciò.

Videl chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio del marito, sporcandogliele di rossetto rosa trasparente.

Gohan le socchiuse le labbra con la lingua e approfondì il bacio.


	6. Cap.6 Risveglio mattutino

Cap.6 Risveglio mattutino

_ Quando la moda cambia, lei pure cambia. _

_ Continuamente e scioccamente. _

Gohan si sedette sul letto e scivolò lateralmente, silenziosamente. Si sporse e aprì il cassetto, ne trasse un paio di calzini e l’infilò, richiuse lentamente il cassetto. Mise i piedi per terra e si diede la spinta, alzandosi e si voltò, osservando la figura della fidanzata stesa sul letto.

Videl stringeva il cuscino, con il capo chinato in avanti, le ciocche more le finivano davanti al viso e teneva le labbra socchiuse.

Gohan si allontanò dal letto, osservò l’orologio digitale segnare le sei di mattina, spalancò le tende della finestra e raggiunse l’armadio. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, abituandosi alla luce. Si vestì silenziosamente e si diresse verso la porta della camera da letto, camminando sulle punte dei piedi. Uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle e raggiunse il bagno, vi si chiuse dentro.

Aprì il rubinetto con l’acqua fredda e mise entrambe le mani sotto il getto.

Il rumore dell’acqua arrivò ovattato alle orecchie di Videl che mugolò e si girò sull’altro fianco, strofinando la guancia sulla federa del cuscino. Allungò la mano e afferrò la stoffa del lenzuolo, continuando a dormire.

__

_ C18 si slacciò l’ultimo bottone della camicia candida che indossava, lasciando leggermente scoperti i sani. _

_ “Che ne dici, mi sta bene?” domandò. _

_ Videl si grattò la guancia e si morse il labbro inferiore. _

_ “Non saprei. Secondo me ti stava meglio il tuo solito modo di vestire” ammise. _

_ C18 si legò il maglioncino blu notte intorno ai fianchi e scrollò le spalle, i corti capelli biondi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. _

_ “Mi piace cambiare. In televisione hanno detto che la moda sta cambiando, virando dal casual al ricercato” spiegò. _

_ Videl si passò le dita tra i capelli mori. _

_ “Non era già cambiata tre giorni fa?” chiese. _

_ C18 annuì e si passò le mani sulla minigonna a pieghe che indossava. _

_ “Meno male che m’informo quotidianamente, non mi va di rimanere indietro con le ultime tendenze” spiegò. _

_ < Quindi se la moda cambia, anche lei cambia > rifletté Videl. _

Videl socchiuse gli occhi, mugolò e piegò le gambe, stringendole al petto. Mugolò e riallungò nuovamente le gambe, muovendo le dita dei piedi.

< Non voglio cambiare per le mode anche io > pensò, rabbrividendo. Richiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro e si nascose il viso con il braccio dalla pelle morbida, riaddormentandosi.

La porta si riaprì e Gohan rientrò nella stanza, s’infilò un paio di scarpe di vernice nera e prese gli occhiali dal comodino. L’infilò, si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e si diresse al letto, rimboccò le coperte della fidanzata.

< È sempre così bella > pensò. Si massaggiò il collo con l’indice sotto il colletto e si allontanò da lei. Raggiunse nuovamente la porta e la richiuse delicatamente alle spalle. Proseguì lungo il corridoio e si fermò davanti alla finestra e guardò fuori, osservando le fronde degli alberi ondeggiare mosse dal vento. Socchiuse la finestra e inspirò, sentendo il profumo pungente dei pini pizzicargli le narici. Si massaggiò una spalla e alzò il capo, sorridendo.

< Svegliarmi con lei ogni giorno, è un’esperienza speciale > si disse.


	7. Cap.7 Vibrante intimità

Cap.7 Vibrante intimità  
  


_Tu, tu che sei diverso, almeno tu nell’universo,  
un punto sei, che non ruota mai intorno a me._

 

 

Videl era seduta sul ventre di Gohan e gli accarezzava i muscoli scolpiti. Si sporse in avanti, passandogli l’indice affusolato nella linea tra i pettorali e gli baciò un capezzolo.

Gohan si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

La luce della luna filtrava argentea dalla finestra, illuminando il viso della giovane.

“Oggi sei teso, posso sapere perché?” domandò la giovane, passandogli le mani sulle spalle, sentendole contratte sotto le dita.

“Preoccupazioni sciocche” ammise. Si leccò le labbra osservando i fianchi nudi della giovane, le sue labbra sporte e le forme di lei che s’intravedevano sotto la magliettina candida.

“Questa settimana è la terza volta che Erasa e Sharpener si lasciano. Pensi che un giorno faremo così anche noi?” domandò.

Videl si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo mordicchiò.

“Quei due non sanno riaccendere la passione quando c’è bisogno” lo punzecchiò.

Gohan fece una risata roca e socchiuse gli occhi, le prese il polso con una mano e con l’altra le accarezzò il fianco.

“Sai essere una vera tentatrice, quando vuoi” borbottò.

Videl accarezzò la mano di lui sul proprio fianco, la prese tra le dita e se la portò alle cosce sode.

“Non voglio perderti mai. Tu sei diverso da qualunque altra persona che conosco. Tu sei il mio punto fermo, tutto il resto sembra ruotare come in una giostra impazzita.

Le mode, gli amori, le passioni, la verità degli altri muta, tu no” lo lodò.

Gohan chiuse gli occhi e sentì la pelle liscia di lei sotto i polpastrelli.

“Hai parlato di riaccendere la passione. I modi che inventi per quello sono l’unica cosa che cambia tra noi” sussurrò, lasciandole andare il polso che teneva con l’altra mano. L’appoggiò sul lenzuolo, accarezzando anche questo con il palmo aperto.

“Ho intenzione di renderli sempre più particolari e interessanti… senza fare niente di così strano, però” rispose Videl. Si sfilò la magliettina candida.

“Non preoccuparti, non mi dispiacciono le tue idee in quel senso” la rassicurò.

Le iridi azzurre di Videl erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi blu scuro.

“Sei sempre così gentile ad assecondarmi” disse gentilmente.

Gohan si deterse le labbra con la lingua, avvertì un calore al basso ventre.

“Sono un saiyan, anche a me piace imparare e superarmi, in ogni campo” sussurrò roco.

Videl batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo fremere le sue sopracciglia.

“Ammettilo che alle volte le mie idee non ti sono piaciute, amore. Tipo quando ci siamo quasi bruciati con la cera” sussurrò.

Gohan ghignò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori.

“Lo ammetto, ma ho apprezzato molto quella notte nella foresta e quell’altra volta, sulla spiaggia, dopo aver fatto il bagno sotto una luna piena” ricordò.

Videl gli diede un bacio sul collo e gli prese la pelle tra le labbra, arrossandogliela.

“A me è piaciuta quella volta che siamo andati in tenda sulla montagna, lì dove vivono i draghetti e le fenici. Mi sono sentita una giovane selvaggia, innamorata del suo baldanzoso alieno” disse con voce seducente.


	8. Cap.8 Un sole solo mio

Cap.8 Un sole solo mio

 

_Un sole che splende per me soltanto,_

_come un diamante in mezzo al cuore._

 

Videl appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del marito e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sai, quando chiudo gli occhi sento ancora la sua voce” disse il giovane nello schermo della televisione.

Gohan sentì la giovane stringergli il braccio e sorrise, continuando a guardare la televisione. Osservò un giovane dai capelli tinti di viola in una cresta, annuire seduto accanto a un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli mori.

“Quando scrivo le mie canzoni è proprio la sua voce a ispirarmi. Persino quando utilizzava un tono isterico, era una musica erotica, psichedelica, quasi mai dolce” spiegò il moretto.

L’amico si grattò il piercing sul labbro e si sporse, appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla.

“La differenza sociale è una brutta bestia, amico mio. Lei resterà sempre di buona famiglia e tu non hai un soldo” gli ricordò. Il protagonista scrollò le spalle, liberandosi dalla mano dell’amico e si alzò in piedi dalla panchina su cui erano entrambi accomodati.

Gohan si sporse e prese i pop-corn.

“Questo film non è bello come ‘Oltre la morte’, eppure il regista è lo stesso” sussurrò.

“Durante quello ho versato tutte le mie lacrime” gli fece eco Videl.

“Abbiamo. Nella scena in cui lui cerca di abbracciarla e l’attraversa, perché i fantasmi sono incorporei, i miei singhiozzi sono risuonati per tutta la camera” ammise Son.

Videl ridacchiò.

“Non potrò mai dimenticare quella notte in cui siamo finiti a letto a smaltire quel gelato” disse il protagonista del film. Ci fu una scena in dissolvenza e comparve una camera da letto.

Il ragazzo era steso sul letto e guardava sopra di sé, cercando di regolare il respiro. I suoi capelli mori ricadevano scomposti, ad aureola, intorno al suo viso, risaltando sulla fodera candida del cuscino.

“Soddisfatta?” domandò.

La giovane, stesa al suo fianco nell’immagine nello schermo, mugolò di piacere, era avvolta in un lenzuolo candido.

“È stato anche meglio del gelato che mi avevi offerto” disse dolcemente.

“Marnie, tu sei più dolce di un gelato” sussurrò lui seducente. Si mise su un fianco e le accarezzò il bacino, arcuò la schiena e le mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandoglielo.

Gohan abbassò il volume della televisione.

“Che ne dici di cambiare canale?” domandò.

Videl si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e si staccò dal braccio di lui.

“Magari troviamo qualche film che ci faccia commuovere come ‘Oltre la morte” propose Gohan.

“Amo il fatto che con te posso essere sensibile senza essere giudicata” disse Videl.

Gohan le prese il viso tra le mani e le baciò la punta del naso.

“Ammettilo che sono solo l’alieno più piagnucolone mai nato” borbottò.

Videl abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo e negò con il capo, mise le mani su quelle di lui e se le tolse dal viso, intrecciando le loro dita.

“In una cosa posso essere d’accordo: tu sei diverso dagli altri saiyan. Tu sei un punto fisso, che non cambia sempre umore, che combatte solo per difendere la sua famiglia.

So che quando ti trasformi in supersaiyan, lo stai facendo solo per difendermi. È come avere un sole che brilla per me soltanto” disse.

I capelli di Gohan si tinsero di biondo e dal ragazzo venne emanata della luce dorata, il rumore della sua aura copriva il basso brusio delle voci che venivano dall’apparecchio televisivo.

“Posso trasformarmi anche solo perché ti piace vedermi così, mia amata” disse Gohan. Annullò l’aura, rimanendo nello stato di supersaiyan. “Potrei anche viverci, l’ho fatto per un’intera settimana da piccolo”. Aggiunse. La figura della moglie si rifletteva nelle sue iridi verde-acqua.

Videl strinse di più le mani di Gohan e gli sorrise.

“No, mi piace vederlo solo di tanto in tanto. Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe vederti in questa forma, alle volte, anche nella nostra intimità” ammise.

“Videl, tu per me sei come un diamante in mezzo al cuore. Per te farei questo e altro” la rassicurò Gohan.

Videl sorrise.

 


	9. Cap.9 Tu sei diverso

Cap.9 Tu sei diverso

_ Tu, tu che sei diverso, almeno tu, nell’universo. _

Gohan mise la pezzuola dentro la bacinella, facendo cozzare i pezzi di ghiaccio tra loro e contro il bordo di plastica, estrasse la pezzuola e la strizzò un paio di volte. Si sporse e l’appoggiò sulla fronte di Videl, la ragazza boccheggiava, le sue gote erano arrossate e teneva gli occhi chiusi.

Gohan appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e abbassò il capo, strofinò il mento contro il petto.

Videl socchiuse gli occhi e volse leggermente il capo, le sue ciglia tremavano. Si deterse le labbra screpolate con la lingua, il suo respiro era ansante e il suo battito cardiaco irregolare.

“G-grazie” biascicò.

Gohan le prese la mano nella propria, sentendola bollente al tocco.

“Mi dispiace di non poter fare abbastanza” le disse gentilmente, rimboccandole le coperte con l’altra mano. “Mi sono confuso e non mi sono ricordato se erano i finocchi che facevano bene con la febbre o altre verdure. Inoltre ho rischiato di bruciare il brodo di pollo che stavo preparando” si scusò.

Videl ansimò più rumorosamente, la gola le bruciava.

“S-sei bravo…” farfugliò.

Gohan la sentì tossire e si morse il labbro.

“Sono un imbranato” ammise.

Videl avvertì il refrigerio che proveniva dalla pezzuola umida e fredda. Un rivolo di muco le scivolò dal naso, Gohan le lasciò andare la mano e recuperò il pacchetto di fazzoletti dal comodino, lo aprì e ne estrasse il primo, pulendole il naso.

“Quando ti vedo stare male, non capisco più niente. Tutto passa in secondo piano” ammise.

Videl deglutì rumorosamente.

__

_ “Mio marito mi lascerebbe morire se mi venisse la febbre. Ne sono convinta, dannato scimmione” borbottò Bulma. Si tirò un paio di volte una ciocca azzurra e si morse il labbro, fino a inciderlo con i denti. _

_ “Lo sai che non è vero” ribatté Chichi. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati da occhiaie e il suo viso era ingrigito. _

_ “Scorbutico com’è, il suo modo di consolarmi sarebbe anche peggio” ribatté Bulma. _

_ Videl si mise sulle punte e prese i piatti piani appoggiati in uno stipetto. _

_ “Beh, almeno non è come il mio  _ Gokuccio _o Crilin. Entrambi sarebbero capaci di far andare distrutta una casa in pochissimo tempo. Da soli non saprebbero neanche cambiarsi le mutande” ribatté Chichi._

_ Bulma ridacchiò. _

_ “Quanto è vero. Uomini, non sanno nemmeno dove si trovano le cose in casa loro” le disse. _

_ Videl strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, raggiunse il tavolo e vi appoggiò i piatti, si massaggiò una spalla e volse lo sguardo, fissando il pavimento. _

__

Videl tossì rumorosamente, i corti capelli mori le aderivano al viso accaldato e reso umido dal sudore.

“N-no… sei bravissimo” disse al marito.

Gohan si alzò in piedi, con il fazzoletto appallottolato in una mano.

“Tu sei diverso, almeno tu, nell’universo” biascicò Videl.

Gohan raggiunse una spazzatura e ve lo gettò all’interno, tornò indietro, raggiunse la moglie e le sorrise.

“Persino quando ti senti male e quasi deliri, mi difendi” disse gentilmente.

Si sedette nuovamente al fianco di lei e controllò la temperatura della pezzuola.

Videl sorrise e cercò di regolare il respiro.


	10. Cap.10 Dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN-aZCpd2Po.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Numero Parole: 579.   
> ★ Prompt:  
> 1\. Durante i fuochi d’artificio A si confessa a B.   
> 2\. Bonus: Anello di fidanzamento, pegno damore

Cap.10 Dichiarazione  


_non cambierai, dimmi che per sempre sarai sincero_  
_e che mi amerai davvero di più, di più, di più…_

  


C’era un brusio di voci tutt’intorno, una fila di persone camminavano lungo il viale passando di fianco ai chioschetti in legno, illuminati da delle lanterne di carta.

Videl stava ferma, con i sandali di legno leggermente affondati nella stradina di ghiaia. Una donna anziana, tenendo per mano il nipotino, superò la giovane e condusse il bambino fino a una vasca colma di pesci rossi guizzanti.

Videl alzò il capo, i corti capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Sai, ti stavano bene anche lunghi” disse gentilmente Gohan. Si affiancò alla giovane, che arrossì e chinò il capo.

“L’ho fatto per te, volevo sembrarti più… carina” ammise. Nascose le mani nelle larghe maniche del kimono rosa che indossava, la stoffa morbida le ricadeva larga sul corpo minuto, decorata con raffigurazioni di fiori rosso sangue, dello stesso colore della cinta.

Gohan infilò la mano sotto la parte superiore del suo kimono blu e cercò dentro una tasca interna, ne estrasse un cofanetto nero.

“Volevo tu combattessi al mio fianco e ora… sono felice che tu sia al mio fianco” mormorò.

Videl alzò il capo e indicò il cielo, lì dove brillava la via lattea.

“Sta iniziando” disse, mentre si sentivano dei fischi. Esplose un fuoco d’artificio azzurro, seguito da uno dorato.

Gohan sorrise, guardando i giochi di luce e si rigirò il cofanetto tra le mani.

< È il momento perfetto > pensò. Bambini alzavano le mani verso il cielo, alcune ragazze si aggrappano ai fidanzati, gli anziani sorridevano e qualche ragazzino spalancava ad o la bocca.

Gohan si mise in ginocchio su una gamba e prese la mano di Videl, questa batté le palpebre con aria confusa. Si volse e chinò il capo, socchiuse le labbra a cuore vedendo che il ragazzo le porgeva un cofanetto aperto con l’altra mano.

“Quello è…” sussurrò la giovane. La sua voce era in parte coperta dagli scoppi dei fuochi d’artificio.

“È un anello di fidanzamento” rispose Gohan. Le lasciò andare la mano e le infilò l’anello al mignolo.

“Videl, io ti amo” disse con voce calda.

Le labbra di Videl tremarono e si piegò in avanti, baciandogli la fronte accanto a una ciocca di capelli mori.

“Mi sembra un sogno” mormorò la ragazza.

“Tu cosa vuoi da me? Cosa posso fare per essere degno del tuo amore?” chiese Son.

“Niente. È già un sì” rispose Videl.

“Dimmi qualsiasi cosa” la pregò Gohan. Il suo corpo muscoloso era in tensione.

“Promettimi solo che rimarrai così: sincero. E…”. Iniziò Videl.

Un ragazzo li indicò e i suoi amici fischiarono, una donna li guardò sorridendo e scosse il capo.

“E promettimi che mi amerai ogni giorno di più”. Concluse Videl.

“Te lo giuro” sussurrò Gohan. Le accarezzò l’anello di oro bianco che le aveva messo al dito e alzò il capo, i suoi occhi si rifletterono nelle iridi azzurro-blu della ragazza.

“Questo è un pegno d’amore e significa che come i due amanti celesti che stanotte si celebrano, anche noi rimarremo legati in eterno. Anche se potessi tornare da te solo una notte ogni anno, per tutta l’eternità, potresti essere sicura che quella notte ci sarei.

Voglio essere totalmente sincero con te, costruire un futuro insieme” promise.

Videl si nascose il viso con la mano, sorridendo e le sfuggì un singhiozzo.

Gohan si rialzò di scatto.

“Questo ti rende infelice?” domandò.

“Oh, Gohan. Ti amo così tanto, sono così fortunata” mormorò Videl, abbracciandolo.

Son la strinse a sé e la cullò contro il proprio petto muscoloso.


	11. Cap.11 La gelosia di Videl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPAE4AN7PHs&feature=push-u&attr_tag=lzuCd7EOpqipkYVJ-6.  
> ★Fandom: Dragonball Z  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 885  
> ★ Prompt: 6. A invita B alla festa di Tanabata.

Cap.11 La gelosia di Videl  
  


_Sai, la gente è sola, come può lei si consola_.

  
  


“Sai che esistono dei maschi di uccelli giardinieri satinati che si fingono femmine per depredare i nidi che altri maschi preparano per le future compagne? Li seducono, entrano nei loro nidi e gli rubano tutto” disse Gohan. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Ci sono anche delle donne che fanno così. Cercano di farsi trovare mentre si baciano con i mariti degli altri, per farli rimanere soli e poterli depredare con calma” ribatté Videl. Teneva Pan tra le braccia e la cullava, la bambina gorgogliava dimenando i piedi.

Gohan socchiuse gli occhi.

“Alle volte le persone sono sole e cercano di consolarsi a modo loro, anche a spese degli altri. Videl, se sei gelosa, guarda che puoi dimostrarlo” disse con voce roca.

Videl pulì il viso della figlia con il bavaglino e raggiunse il divano, accomodandosi.

“So che la gente è solo e non sa come consolarsi. Tua madre è stanca, gelosa e si sente tradita. Forse dovremmo invitarla per un paio di giorni qui, stare con sua nipote le farebbe bene” disse con voce roca.

Gohan si rimise gli occhiali da vista e abbassò lo schermo del proprio computer.

“Non mi fai le scenate per non sembrare isterica come lei, vero?” domandò. Si tolse la giacca e l’appese allo schienale della sedia.

Pan cercò di afferrare il mento della madre con entrambe le mani e ridacchiò.

“So che le urla tra i tuoi genitori ti hanno fatto sempre soffrire. Non voglio che stai male e non voglio che nostra figlia cresca con lo stesso incubo. Sono gelosa, sì non lo nego, perché ti amo, ma è ugualmente vero che so che non tradirai né me, né la tua bambina. Tornerai sempre da noi, nonostante le persone false” spiegò Videl, rivolgendosi al marito.

“Sai, ho un’idea per far star meglio mia madre” disse Gohan. Spostò indietro la sedia e si alzò dalla scrivania, si allentò la cravatta e raggiunse la moglie.

“Domani ti va se andiamo alla notte di  _Tanabata_? Magari c’invitiamo anche i miei genitori. Se anche papà non dovesse venire, mamma e Goten potranno passare dei bei momenti. Inoltre sarebbe un evento importante, sarebbe il primo Tanabata di nostra figlia” propose. Si sedette accanto alla moglie e si piegò, sorrise alla figlia e socchiuse gli occhi. “Ti va di andare, vero? Mio splendido tesoro, sarai la più bella di tutti. Sei la gioia del tuo papà, lui ti adora tanto tanto” disse alla piccola con la voce in falsetto.

Videl sorrise.

“Mi sembra una bellissima idea, amore. Però oggi dobbiamo uscire a comprare i vestiti necessari. Hai il tempo con il lavoro?” domandò.

Gohan alzò il capo e la guardò in viso.

“Troverò sempre il tempo per la mia famiglia. E giuro che né donne arriviste, né uomini furbi e travestiti, potranno allontanarmi da te. Tu per mei sei più preziosa di quanto gli oggetti blu lo siano per gli uccelli giardinieri satinati” giurò.

“Sì, mio  _nerd_ , non ne dubito” rispose Videl.


	12. Cap.12 Insani timori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk. Despacito.

Cap.12 Insani timori  
  


_e non far sì che la mia mente  
si perda in congetture, in paure_

  
  


Videl era stesa sul letto e guardava il soffitto, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. La musica che proveniva dalla radio risuonava in tutta la stanza e la ragazza sospirò.

“Oh, oh, oh no, oh no, oh” cantò il cantante con voce latina.

Videl si nascose il viso con il braccio, sentendolo freddo a contatto con le palpebre, gli occhi le dolevano.

< E se non fosse più tornato? Nello scontro con Majinbu ho creduto fosse morto. Non importa delle sfere, non importa delle aureole che appaiono e scompaiono, io ho sentito il vuoto. Mi è franato tutto sotto i piedi e mi sono sentita sola, abbandonata. Nonostante le parole di Bulma, non riuscivo a convincermi che lo avrei rivisto mai più > pensò. Una lacrima le solcò il viso e ingoiò un singhiozzo.

“Lentamente. Voglio respirare il tuo collo lentamente”. Proseguì il cantante, mentre la melodia risuonava nella stanza.

< Pensavo che fossi abituata alla perdita, visto che mia madre non c’è più sin da quando ero una bambina. Eppure la morte mi ha di nuovo sorpresa, scottata.

Gohan, non sai quanto ti amo. Come ti desidero, voglio la tua presenza, un bacio, un sorriso, il tuo tocco > pensò. Avvertì una fitta al petto, boccheggiò e socchiuse le labbra rosee.

“Voglio vedere i tuoi capelli ballare, voglio essere il tuo ritmo”. Proseguì la canzone, con un ritmo frenetico.

< Ho quasi perso anche mio padre. Sono forse una pessima figlia visto che non mi sono preoccupata per lui in egual misura? Perché non soffro così pensando che l’intera Terra a rischiato di scomparire? Il mio amore egoista si sente superiore al bene di tutta l’umanità >.

Videl singhiozzò e le sfuggì un'altra lacrima.

“Sai che con me il tuo cuore batte forte”. Proseguì la canzone.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le tendine candide della finestra socchiusa.

La porta si aprì e Videl si alzò seduta di scatto sul letto, voltando il capo.

“Videl-san, qualcosa non va?” domandò Gohan, chiudendosi la porta della camera da letto alle spalle.

Videl finse di grattarsi la guancia, per nascondere che era umida di lacrime.

“Gohan, non mi aspettavo che saresti venuto a trovarmi” disse con voce trillante. Accavallò le gambe, strofinando la pelle nuda e appoggiò un piede nudo sul pavimento freddo.

Gohan si grattò la testa, passando le dita tra i capelli mori, e le sorrise.

“Volevo chiederti se ti andava di uscire, tuo padre non mi ha detto che non stavi bene. Que-questa musica cos’è?” domandò con voce tremante.

Videl si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la radio, spegnendola.

“Era  _despacito_. Tu non ascolti la musica contemporanea, vero?” chiese.

Gohan negò con il capo.

“Scusa” mormorò.

“Se ti va possiamo rimanere qui a parlare” propose Videl.

Gohan le sorrise.

“Se non disturbo, con molto piacere” ammise.

< La tua presenza qui permette alla mia mente di non perdersi in congetture e in paure, grazie Gohan > pensò la giovane.

“Ed a farti dimenticare il tuo nome, lentamente”. Si concluse la canzone.

 


	13. Cap.13 La sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 624.  
> ★ Prompt: Fin da piccolo A ha sempre sostenuto che da grande avrebbe provato l'esistenza delle sirene, visto che nessuno gli crede quando sostiene di averne vista una.  
> ★ Bonus: Estate in città

Cap.13 La sirena  


 

_Inutilmente e poi per niente..._

Gohan si tolse gli occhiali, chiuse gli occhi sentendoli bruciare e si massaggiò le palpebre.

“Mi dispiace di averti rovinato le vacanze” sussurrò con voce roca. Allungò le gambe sentendole formicolare e piegò di lato il capo, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“Rovinato?” domandò la fidanzata.

Gohan annuì e riaprì gli occhi, volse il capo e osservò Videl stesa sul divanetto, arrossì guardando le gambe nude della giovane. La ragazza succhiava un ghiacciolo alla fragola, le sue labbra erano sporte e arrossate, il petto le si alzava e abbassava. Gohan sentì le proprie orecchie andare in fiamme, mentre studiava il corpo della giovane, stretto da un top candido e un paio di pantaloncini azzurri.

“Sì. Stiamo dovendo trascorrere l’estate in città, ma sono vicino a dimostrare la mia tesi” spiegò Son.

Videl succhiò più rumorosamente, un rivolo di saliva le scivolò lungo il mento.

“Qual è? Su cosa stanno vertendo le tue ricerche?” domandò.

Gohan ridacchiò e arcuò leggermente la schiena in avanti. Salvò una serie di word e un PowerPoint, si pulì gli occhiali nella maglietta e l’infilò nuovamente.

“Lo sai che ricerco specie che si credono estinte”. Iniziò a dire con tono atono.

Videl corrugò la fronte, i corti capelli mori le solleticavano il collo.

“Ricordo, la tua tesi di dottorato verteva su ‘draghetto’. Il tuo compagno di giochi da bambino” lo interruppe.

“Esattamente” sussurrò Gohan. Abbassò lo schermo del portatile e si piegò all’indietro, appoggiando le spalle muscolose contro lo schienale della sedia.

Videl si grattò la guancia e staccò con i denti un pezzo del ghiacciolo, facendoselo squagliare in bocca.

“Sono sempre stato abituato alle stranezze. Sono per metà alieno, ho visto più mostri e demoni che persone normali. Ho conosciuto un ragazzo che veniva dal futuro e sono cresciuto con un piccolo di drago. Mi trasformavo in supersaiyan e anche se mia madre ogni tanto mi chiamava teppista, alla fine non si è mai rifiutata di credere a quelle assurdità.

Perciò quando ero bambino, mi venne normale, a scuola, dire che avevo visto una sirena. In fondo andavo a scuola a bordo di una nuvola dorata. Sapevo che dovevo nascondere la faccenda saiyan e il fatto che mio padre era morto e resuscitato, ma quello pensai fosse normale” spiegò Gohan. Spostò all’indietro la sedia e si alzò in piedi.

“Hai visto una sirena?” domandò Videl. Sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi più chiari.

Gohan le sorrise e annuì.

“Aveva dei lunghi capelli verde chiaro e…” raccontò.

Videl addentò nuovamente il ghiacciolo, dividendolo esattamente a metà.

“Aspetta, non dirmi che era nuda” borbottò.

Gohan ridacchiò.

“Era una bambina” ribatté. Alzò le gambe di Videl e si sedette sul divano, sotto di esse, appoggiandole sulle proprie ginocchia.

“Beh, lo eri anche tu. Magari ti è venuta una cotta” ribatté Videl. Gonfiò le guance e leccò ciò che rimaneva del ghiacciolo.

“Videl, ammetto che la trovai una creatura fantastica e volevo che tutti sapessero. Solo che mi presero in giro. Non mi ha creduto nessuno in quella classe e sogno di poter dimostrare che esistono. Ora sono così vicino alla scoperta. E se lo faccio io, eviteremo che qualche mi collega, decide anche di catturarla. Questo genere di creature non sopravvivono se prigioniere” spiegò Gohan.

Videl finì il ghiacciolo e chinò il capo.

“La gente mette sempre in dubbio quello che dici e sputa sui tuoi sogni. Sindaca su quello che credi inutilmente, per niente” sussurrò roca. Si mise lo stecco di legno in bocca ed espirò dalle narici.

“Non penso che rimanere qui in città, mi rovinerà le vacanze. Anzi, saranno state ben spese, se potrai realizzare questo sogno che porti con te sin da bambino” disse gentilmente.

“Grazie” rispose Gohan. Chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

 


	14. Cap.14 Innamorati sempre di più

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNrJhb1iv8U.  
> Testo della canzone:http://testitradotti.wikitesti.com/2014/04/tenerife-sea-testo-traduzione-in-italiano-e-video-della-canzone-di-ed-sheeran/  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 520.  
> ★ Prompt: And all of the voices surrounding us here / They just fade out when you take a breath/ Just say the word and I will disappear / Into the wilderness / And should this be the last thing I see / I want you to know it's enough for me / 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. (Tenerife Sea - Ed Sheeran)  
> ★ Genere: Sentimentale.  
> ★ Bonus: Balli di gruppo sempre uguali anche dopo cent'anni.

Cap.14 Innamorati sempre di più

__

_ E che mi amerai davvero…davvero di più… _ _ _

Videl sollevò con una mano la gonna del prendisole arcobaleno che indossava e si mise a correre, si allontanò dal gruppo di persone che ballavano intorno al fuoco. La voce stonata di Crilin risuonava sempre più lontana.

Videl alzò il capo, i corti capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Una delle sue infradito s’impantanò nel fango, l’afferrò con l’altra mano e si sfilò anche l’altra, continuando a correre a piedi nudi. La terra e il prato diede il posto alla sabbia, i piedi della giovane si erano sporcati.

La giovane si voltò, vedendo che Gohan le correva dietro. Ridacchiò e raggiunse la battigia, la spuma del mare la investì infrangendosi sulle sue caviglia.

La ragazza saltellò sul posto, facendo sollevare la gonna, lasciando intravedere le sue gambe nivee.

Il saiyan si trasformò in supersaiyan e la sua aura dorata illuminò tutt’intorno.

“Mi stavo divertendo alla festa. Tu no?” domandò il giovane.

Videl allargò le braccia e girò su se stessa, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’aria di salsedine.

“Tu adori ogni festività, come un bambino, ma io, adoro rimanere sola con te”. Guardò il cielo, le stelle che brillavano nel cielo blu-notte si rifletterono nelle sue iridi azzurre. “I balli di gruppo restano sempre uguali. Le risate, le battutine, le frasi fatte, sono sempre le stesse anche dopo cent’anni. Ogni momento con te, invece, è nuovo. Mi sembra di vivere ogni volta una vita diversa” rispose.

Gohan la raggiunse da dietro, le avvolse con il braccio muscoloso la vita sottile e se la premette contro.

“Anche l’amore alla fine si manifesta sempre uguale, ma ammetto, che la gioia di passare ogni secondo con te mi stravolge l’esistenza.

Anche quando sono circondato da voci, spariscono tutte per il tuo respiro. Io sono sempre da solo con te, anche in mezzo a una folla. Però, pronuncia una parola e ti porterò con me in mezzo alla natura incontaminata. Ti farò scoprire draghi e ti farò volare con me lì dove le cose sono millenarie, ma mai ripetitive.

Ho visto i resti di civiltà scomparse sotto il deserto. Tu dimmelo e ti condurrò lì.

Voglio addormentarmi al tuo fianco, in modo che il tuo viso sia l’ultima cosa che vedo. Perché mi basta quello.

Perché tu, così come sei, sei l’unica cosa che mi servirà” decantò.

Videl sciolse l’abbraccio, si piegò e pulì le scarpe con l’acqua del mare. Lavò anche i propri piedi nudi e le indossò nuovamente, si voltò verso il giovane. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso, alcune ciocche le sferzarono la pelle chiara arrossandogliela.

Videl afferrò entrambe le mani di lui ed iniziò a improvvisare dei passi di danza.

“Balla con me” propose.

Gohan iniziò a fischiettare un motivetto e seguì i passi improvvisati dalla giovane, tentando di danzare a sua volta. Girarono su loro stessi, i piedi immersi nell’acqua del mare.

“Promettimi che mi amerai davvero e ogni giorno di più” lo pregò Videl.

“Io sono innamoratissimo e ti giuro, lo sarò sempre di più” disse Gohan. Levitò e, tenendole strette le mani, la fece volare con sé. Continuarono a danzare in volo.

__  
E tutte le voci che ci circondano  
Svaniscono ad ogni tuo respiro  
Pronuncia la parola e scomparirò  
Nella natura incontaminata  
E fosse l’ultima cosa che vedo,  
Voglio che tu sappia che mi basta  
Perché tu, così come sei, sei l’unica cosa che mai mi servirà.


End file.
